


I'm Sorry

by RubyLace



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anxiety, Other, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, attempted suicide, sad chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLace/pseuds/RubyLace
Summary: Chara, Asriel and Frisk enjoy the satisfaction of the true pacifist ending. Sans is an awesome dunkle to the three of them, and Toriel is a loving and caring mother. Chara remembers what she did before that timeline. She gets severe anxiety and panic attacks, and went into depression. She has been cutting herself, leaving scars all along her arms and wrists. She has also tried killing herself on multiple occasions. Her family notices, and Chara gets sent to a mental hospital. This is where our story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

Chara's head laid on her uncomfortable pillow in the mental hospital. There was a window in her room that was both sealed and locked in order to prevent suicide attempts, and Chara didn't have anything to break it with. There was a mattress on the other side of the room that looked like Chara's, the only difference being that there was no one tucked in. Not that it mattered. 

 

Either way, Chara was still there. She sat up and looked around for a clock so she would know what time it was, only to discover there was nothing but empty space. 

 

"Probably think I'm going to try to kill myself with a clock." Chara muttered quietly, as she didn't want to alert the night staff. Her insomnia didn't allow her to sleep, and as it was her first night here, she didn't know what time everyone was supposed to get to bed by. All she knew was that she was expected to be sleeping by now. 

 

She saw one of the night staff peek into the room across from hers, the the lady turned and peered into Chara's room. The both stared at each other for a bit, Chara unblinking, her red eyes showing no emotion. The women shied from the doorway and back into the hall, allowing Chara a rest from her little staring contest. 

 

Chara let her head fall back onto the pillow as she stretched out her arms and looked at the ceiling. She missed the ceiling from her room, decorated with glow in the dark stars that gave her hope. The ceiling the was just a pale yellow, along with the rest of the room. Well, except for the mattresses, blankets and pillows, which were white. 

 

"Charlotte Dreemuur?" A woman's voice said very quietly, as to not wake up anyone. Chara turn her head to the doorway, where a different woman than from before stood. "Can you please follow me?" The lady spoke just as quietly as before. 

 

Chara sighed, but pushed herself up and walked with the woman into another room, this one colored the same white that she saw on her mattress. 

 

"So Charlotte-" "I prefer to be called 'Chara'" Chara interrupted. "Okay, 'Chara' my name is Rebecca," she paused as if waiting for Chara to say 'nice to meet you', then continued, "and I have brought you here for two reasons."

 

"Firstly, we are planning on getting you a roommate, as we are running out of rooms. Will you be okay with that?" Rebecca asked. "Sure." Chara replied monotonously. 

 

"Secondly, why are you up this late?" "I can't fall asleep." Chara was getting bored of this place already. "I'll get you a pill to help you fall asleep, and I'll have you wait in your room until I get it for you." Rebecca ushered Chara back to her room. 

 

Chara sat on the mattress, both fists clenched. Rebecca silently handed Chara the pill and water, and Chara quickly took it to Rebecca out. Rebecca took the cup and left.

 

Chara picked up her pillow and covered her face with it while groaning loudly. She was scared that someone heard her, which they probably did, but realized that she didn't care what they thought about her. 

 

Chara's eyelids were starting to get droopy, a result of the pill. She decided she should actually try to get some sleep, so she got as comfortable as she could (which wasn't very comfortable at all), pulled the blanket over her, and nodded off to sleep.


	2. UNO Solves Everything

Chara was with all her friends and family. Frisk, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Muffet, and Mettaton. But a knife appeared in her hand, and a creepy grin grew on her face. She slaughtered them all, and Sans was the only one left. She was back in the Judgment Hall. "It's a beautiful day outside." Sans started. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you-" 

 

"No no no NO NO NO STOP! STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Chara woke up screaming those words at the top of her lungs, tears streaking down her face. "I NEVER WANTED TO PLEASE UNDERSTAND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'M SO SORRY!" She continued to scream. She didn't register the fact that she was awake. 

 

"I'm sorry...please...please stop..." Her voice was sore as she choked out the words through tears. She stopped speaking words and just made a bunch of illegible whimpering noises mixed with the sound of crying and sniffling. It was like a symphony of misery. 

 

A bunch of nurses, including the Rebecca and the nurse Chara had a mini staring contest with, were at her side in a flash. They all spoke in soothing voices, trying to calm down the poor girl, but nothing was working. They all carried Chara into another room where there was nothing but large comfy pillows and set her down. 

 

She curled up into a ball and clutched onto one of the many pillows, letting her tears stain the surface. The nurses left, turning on a lamp and shutting off the main light, trying to provide a calming effect. Chara could here the door shut. 

 

She wasn't sure how long she was in there until she heard the door open slowly. She wanted to say 'go away' by she heard a voice saying, "Don't cry, my child." Followed by another voice saying, "Yeah, where's all your determination at?" 'Toriel? Sans?' Chara turned around to find her family standing there, including Frisk and Asriel. 

 

Frisk and Asriel hugged each side of Chara, while Chara gripped tightly onto Sans' hoodie with one hand, and Toriel's robe with the other. Chara stopped making noises, and she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears. 

 

Chara was feeling a little bit better. Toriel reached into her purse and pulled out a game of UNO. They all played together, and Chara laughed every time someone had to draw more cards, even if it was herself. 

"Well, since I'm feeling better, I think I'll get breakfast. I'm pretty sure that I missed it." Chara laughed. She got four bright smiles, and returned one of her own. The she left to get her breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finished with Chapter One! Yay! Thank you reading this you guys, it really means a lot to me! Hopefully I can post another chapter soon! Bye!


End file.
